(a) Technical Field
The present system relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field by applying different potentials to a pixel electrode and a common electrode of a liquid crystal display panel in which a liquid crystal layer is formed between a lower panel and an upper panel. The electric field changes the arrangement and/or orientation of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer in varying degrees depending on the strength of the electric field. The ability to rearrange and/or twist the liquid crystal molecules allows the liquid crystal display to control the polarization of incident light, and thus, the transmittance of the liquid crystal molecules, to display an image.
The lower panel of a liquid crystal display panel generally includes an array of thin film transistors and faces the upper panel. In the lower panel, a gate line for transmitting a gate signal, a data line for transferring a data signal, a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor, and the like are formed. In the upper panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, and a common electrode.
Traditionally, a liquid crystal display uses two sheets of substrates for the lower panel and the upper panel and a process of forming and bonding the aforementioned constituent elements onto each substrate. As a result, such a liquid crystal display panel is not only heavy and thick, but requires increased costs, processing time, and the like to manufacture.
There exists a technique for manufacturing a display device that involves forming a plurality of microcavities that which are tunnel-shaped structures on one substrate and injecting a liquid crystal into the microcavities. Such a display device has a portion in which the liquid crystal layer does not exist between a data line and a common electrode. As a result, a distance between the data line and the common electrode is decreased, but a capacitance Cdc value between the data line and the common electrode is increased, which causes an RC delay when the panel is driven.